


Initiative

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: DND BABY LETS NERD OUT, Dragonborn!Kurogane, First Time, M/M, MoonElf!Fai, Syaoran is done you guys, background Syaoran/Sakura - Freeform, fuckin DONE, not NSFW yet but soon, really putting that biology degree to work on this one guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: So! Grand finale to a very fun KuroFai week. Thank you to everyone working so hard to create new works and keep everything running smoothly. Also thank you readers for all the support and positive feedback. <3 I love this fandom so much. ^^You can all thank Winblossomwin for the idea of this story and the adorable drawings that went with it.





	Initiative

“Really it just…” Syaoran trailed off, tearing up as he smiled wide. “It means a lot that you two made it.” Maybe it was the late hour, the drinks everyone kept handing him, or even just the loud, happy atmosphere of the tavern, but he was feeling everything so intensely.

Fai cooed, hugging their little ranger-turned-prince. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world. You’re going to be a fantastic father.”

Syaoran just smiled and let the elf fuss over him. He met Kurogane’s dragonborn eyes over the small table. “I mean it. We never would have made it without you two. Let alone… I mean. All this?”

“Tch.” Kurogane shrugged, a familiar gesture and click of his fangs. “It was nothing.”

Syaoran only knew he didn’t mean it because… well… Because he knew he didn’t mean it. He just smiled, after all this time, being one of the only people who could read what he really meant. “I can’t think of a better pair of godfathers.”

For a moment, Kurogane just met his eye, sincere and heartfelt. He’d been the watchful eye as Syaoran had grown from petty thief to warrior, and there was no one in the world he was prouder of.

The mood was broken as Fai laughed and settled flirtatiously against Kurogane’s side. “Do you hear that, Kurgs? It almost makes us sound like a couple.”

Kurogane bristled and pushed him softly away.

And Syaoran just… stared.

Kurogane glanced away uncomfortably. But Fai tilted his head in laughter a little too loud to be genuine. “Syaoran? Whats with the funny face?”

Syaoran winced. “Are you guys still…?” Trying to stay under the radar? Worried how he’ll react? In denial how deeply, madly in love with each other they were? Syaoran looked from moonelf to dragonborn, hesitant frown on his face. “Like, it’s okay.”

“What’s okay?” Fai asked, his most boring fake smile across his face.

“That you’re together.”

Fai swallowed, his skills at deception practiced and perfect. Then he laughed and waved a hand in Kurgoane’s direction. “He thinks we’re together!” Fai smiled wide and carefully not even remotely looked at Kurgoane. “Isn’t that cute?”

Kurogane for his part just clicked his teeth again in annoyance. “Shut up, Mage.”

Syaoran was just too drunk to keep his expression neutral. Honestly like… yikes though. He sighed, his adventure dads once more making him be the adult. “I can’t…”he sighed under his breath. He gestured, and the staff was quick to fill his order. Three shots infused with Zone of Truth.

They both watched, Fai in curiosity, long ears crooked with curiosity, and Kurogane in the low level distrust he regarded everything not made of steel with. Syaoran pushed two of the shot glasses across the table and prepared to take his own expectantly waiting.

“I’m not sure…” Kurogane started, but Syaoran looked at him harder.

“We’re awaiting the birth of my child,” He said firmly. “You are that child’s godparents. I just bought you a round.” He lifted the glass, holding it out for a toast, urging them to do the same. “It would be rude not to.”

Fai laughed nervously, but the pressure already had his hand wrapped around the glass and hesitantly lifting. “Don’t you think this is a bit much?” he asked Syaoran, a slightly desperate sing-song to his voice. “You already know my secrets, remember?”

“Then you should have nothing to hide.”

Syaoran kept his hand up, expression almost stern. Fai and Kurogane looked at each other doubtfully, then with less than complete enthusiasm, clinked their shot glasses against Syaoran’s. All together the three of them knocked it back, pleasant and warm, a hint of magic sliding down their bellies.

Fai smiled, but was too nervous to speak, just in case. It seemed like Kurogane’s first instinct was grumpy hesitance as well.

But no matter. Syaoran was sure this would work. They couldn’t possibly… Not with the way they were constantly looking at each other.

“Well, I’ve had enough sitting across the table from your palpable sexual tension,” Syaoran said bluntly, words flowing naturally now that the drink was in his stomach. “I love you two and think of you as my parents. It meant a lot to me to see you, but now I’m going to go home to my very pregnant wife that I feel guilty about having left behind.” He stood, and set down the glass with finality. “I hope you two fuck tonight, or at the very least talk things out.” He blushed hard, but couldn’t really bring himself to regret it. With that he left, retreating before he could hear anything he couldn’t unhear.

They both watched in stunned silence as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving them to their private corner table.

“Can you believe the kid?” is what Kurogane meant to say. What he _actually_ said was, “I _do_ want to fuck you.”

Fai turned, eyes wide and ears down and back in shock. Across the pale blue of his skin, a touch of a pink blush started to burn at the bridge of his nose.

Kurogane swallowed, equally stunned. Time stretched painfully long. He meant to mutter something mitigating. Anything to make it better. But instead what came out was, “And now I’m scared.”

That was enough to push Fai into action, Kurogane’s distress winning out over his own fear. He wrapped his hand around Kurogane’s on the bench between them and what he definitely didn’t mean to say was, “I want to fuck you, too!”

Fai pulled away immediately and covered his mouth with both hands, ears up in alarm as he stared at their table.

Kurogane did much the same, until he hesitantly looked back up at Fai. The elf’s ears flicked warily but he let himself meet Kurogane's gaze. Both hoping for more, and scared of what it might be.

“Like…” Fai started quietly, shy when he wasn’t sure exactly what would come out. “Like a casual sort of…?”

Kurogane met his eye, on high alert and barely breathing. “No.”

And for the first time Fai let himself smile, small and hopeful. “Me neither.”

Kurgoane nodded softly, then nearly dying with the need to have Fai in his arms, lifted one in invitation. With a little gasp of relief, Fai moved closer, cuddling to his side as Kurogane rested his arm around Fai’s shoulder.

It shouldn’t… honestly, it wasn’t even as much as the things Fai got away pretty regularly. But it was different now. Fai wasn’t doing it to tease. Kurgoane wasn’t grumbling. They _meant_ it.

And it felt good but… if that’s all it took, they would have done this a lot earlier.

“This is foolish,” Fai said, quiet and a little sad.

“It’s not.”

“I could still be cursed.”

“I don’t care.” Kurogane moved his arm to Fai’s waist, warm and protective.

“You should find someone better,” Fai said quietly. It was a guilt he never _ever_ could have spoken out loud, but the magic made it flow out like nothing.

Kurogane turned his chin, staring down at Fai firm and earnest. “But I love _you_.”

Fai gasped, and his ears lowered slowly as his expression softened. “You love me?”

“Yes.”

Fai closed his eyes as he threw both arms around Kurogane’s neck, until he was certain he wouldn’t cry. Until the warm, smooth feel of his shoulder soothed his brow.

“Kurgs?” he asked quietly.

Clawed hands rose to lightly run up and down his back.

“Yes?”

“Can we go back to our room maybe?”

“Mmmhmm.”

It was almost like the rest of the world was in slow motion. Or out of focus. The party was still loud and joyful, but… muffled. Everything seemed reduced to each other. The feel of Fai’s palm in his own. The familiar line of Kurogane’s shoulder as he followed.

Then everything became very real once more as the door to their room shut. Fai blushed at the single bed he’d teased Kurogane about having to share.


End file.
